Coming Home
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Hermione has a secret that made her run to America almost two years ago. The past is going to catch up to her in a way that she never wanted to happen and her secret will come out! Rated M for a reason dearies!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter! I do not make a profit from any of this either!**

**Coming Home Ch. 1**

Hermione looked out the window of her small flat, wondering how she could have possibly got herself in this position. She of course knew what she had done to come to this, but what she couldn't figure out was how she had been so careless. She had always prided herself in being the brightest witch of her age, until graduation night. Turning away from the window, Hermione went to sit on her shabby couch as her mind wandered to the night that had changed her life forever.

***Flashback***

Hermione looked around the Three Broomsticks, watching all of the people she had grown up around. All the Seventh Year students that had returned after the war had graduated earlier that day and were now at the Three Broomsticks, which McGonagall had surprisingly rented for them all for this night. It was the old witches way of telling them all to enjoy themselves for tomorrow their lives would begin. That was exactly what every person in the pub was doing.

Firewhiskey seemed the choice drink for everyone, including Hermione and her was the one night that no one cared about rules or control. This was the last time they would all be together and everyone was making the most of it. Needless to say Hermione had thrown caution to the wind and was now intoxicated.

The buzz of the music made her head spin and she let out a giggle at the feeling it caused. Ginny, who had snuck out of the school to join them all for their celebration looked over at Hermione, a smile on her own face. "Alright there Hermione?" She asked over the music, making Hermione giggle more.

"I just feel so great tonight is all." Hermione said, unable to control the giggles that were erupting from her. Ginny grinned back, knowing just how Hermione felt. They all felt that way tonight from the mixture of alcohol and excitement of being done with school. Hermione realized a moment later that her drink was empty and looked over at Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

The boys were both engrossed in something that had caught their eye and Hermione turned to see what they were looking at. Upon seeing Lavender and Padma making out, Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Ginny. She held up her empty glass and Ginny nodded, wanting to get away from the sight in front of her. Both girls got up as quickly as they could in their drunken state and made their way to the bar.

Half way there, Hermione and Ginny discovered they were too drunk to walk alone, so they held on to one another, hoping to make it there without incident. After what seemed like a mile, laughing and stumbling, Hermione and Ginny made it to their destination. The young bartender looked at the two of them before shaking his head slowly and refilling their glasses.

The girls made their way slowly back to their table, trying to keep their drinks from falling, only to see that Harry and Ron had made their way slowly over to the girls making out. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust and looked back at Ginny. "Men are such pigs." She said, making Ginny giggle a little.

"That isn't always a bad thing though. It can be a lot of fun if your with the right guy." Ginny said with a wink. Hermione laughed hard, choking on her drink as her friend made such a remark. Ginny laughed with her, both feeling the happiness that surrounded them.

"What would you know about the right guy Weasley? You waste your time on people like Potter so how could you possibly know anything about that?" A voice said behind Hermione. Both girls looked up and the smiles slid from their faces. Blaise Zabini, along with Draco Malfoy were right behind Hermione, looking at the girls curiously.

Ginny looked at both of them hotly, "Like you know what it is Zabini. You two idiots couldn't please a girl if your lives depended on it." she said, making Hermione snort into her glass. The two Slytherins looked at one another before taking both Harry and Ron's chairs.

"What the hell are you two doing? We don't want your company thanks." Hermione said, feeling uncomfortable around the two men. True they had both switched sides during the war, working as spys, but they were both still as horrible as they were before. Hermione didn't want to spend her last night of freedom with these two idiots.

"Come now Granger, I thought that all of us were past hostilities?" Draco said, looking at her seriously. Hermione couldn't help but feel small under his piercing gaze. It had to be his eyes, there was no way around looking into the silver orbs.

Hermione cleared her throat, feeling the alcohol do strange things to her mind. "That never stopped either of you acting like little children, playing pranks on Ron and Harry. You still act like your better than everyone else that is around. Why would we ever associate with the likes of you two?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the way he intimidated her.

"We are better than Potter and Weasley. Them two idiots get off seeing two whores kissing each other. It is really pathetic actually." Draco said, a smirk on his face as he looked over at the small crowd of people that had now crowded around the kissing girls.

"It still doesn't explain why you are wasting our time though. Come on Hermione lets go dance and leave these two idiots to believe they are some sort of sex gods." Ginny snorted before grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione giggled as they both almost fell as they left the two Slytherins alone at their table.

Both girls could feel their eyes on them as they started to dance, but soon the alcohol and music made both girls forget all about the egotistic men that had stolen their table. Since they were both intoxicated, they had to hold on to one another so they wouldn't fall, but it was still fun. It only made them laugh more.

A moment later Hermione felt someone come up behind her and grab her waist. She turned around and found silver orbs staring back at her. Hermione couldn't breath as he moved closer to her and began to move across the floor with her in his arms. It didn't matter that he was Draco Malfoy, all that mattered was that his arms around her while they danced held her tightly, keeping her flush to him, making Hermione's head spin in a way the alcohol couldn't.

That was the last thing that Hermione could remember from that night. The next morning she had woken in one of the Three Broomsticks rooms, laying naked next to Draco. She was not daft enough to not realize they had ended up having sex the night before. She had dressed quickly and quietly before rushing out the door without waking him.

***End Of Flashback***

Hermione heard a cry in the next room, bringing her from her thoughts. Getting off the couch quickly, Hermione rushed into the little bedroom that she shared with her daughter. She picked her up out of her crib and gently rocked the small girl. She looked down at her six month old daughter who so resembled her father and Hermione let out a sigh.

When she had found out that she was pregnant with Amelia a month after graduation, she had dropped everything and ran. She refused to tell Draco, who she had ignored since the night of graduation and she couldn't face any of her friends with what she had done. The only person that had known about Hermione sleeping with Draco was Ginny and only because she had slept with Blaise the same night.

Both girls had agreed not to tell anyone and to never speak of it again, so when Hermione had realized a moth later that she was pregnant, she had ran. For months she hid in London until a close call with Draco made her decide that she must go far away. She had traveled to Salem Massachusetts and started a life there. The owner of a private pub had taken her in and had given her a job where she still worked.

When she had Amelia, Gloria, the pub owner, had kept the pub herself for a couple weeks and then once Hermione had established herself as a mother, Gloria had found her a babysitter for the nights that Hermione worked, like tonight. If it had not been for Gloria, Hermione was not sure where her or her little girl would have ended up and it made Hermione sick to think about it.

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Hermione went to answer it, knowing it was Cami, Amelia's babysitter. When she opened it, Cami smiled at her brightly in greeting. "Hello Cami, I hate to run off like this, but I am running a little late and Gloria has a private party coming in from out of town. She may be getting a little hungry, but other than that, she should go back to sleep for the rest of the night. I will see you in the morning." Hermione said handing over Amelia to Cami.

Cami nodded as Hermione grabbed her purse. "Sure thing Ms. Granger, I will see you in the morning." The girl said as Hermione rushed out the door. Little did Hermione know that for the first time in almost two years, her past was about to hit her in the face. She had no idea that the one person she didn't want to see no matter what was right where she was going.

* * *

So getting off to a slow start but it is a good read! Tell me what you all think by reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter! I don't make a profit from any of this!**

_**Authors note: I realize that last chapter I said that Hermione had been gone for almost two years, but it had come to my attention that Amelia is only 6 months old! So really she has only been away for about a year and 4 months! So we will just say almost a year and a half! Sorry about that everyone!**_

**Coming Home Ch. 2**

Hermione made her way out of her building and into the streets of Salem in a rush. She hated being late, even if Gloria was always understanding. Hermione didn't want to feel that she was taking advantage of the older woman's kindness. Luckily, the pub was only a half a block down the road and she made it there with a minute to spare and she sighed out of relief.

Gloria met her at the door and ushered her in. "Thank goodness, the private party will be coming in about ten minutes! The man that set this up is already here and he seems to be a little hostile. I'm not sure, but he seems to be a little spoiled." Gloria said rolling her eyes.

Hermione smiled softly at the older woman, "Don't worry Gloria, I will have everything ready by then." Hermione said, knowing fully well that she had set everything up the night before, but trying to calm the older woman. "As for Mr. Spoiled Ass, he can just calm down because I am in no mood to deal with assholes tonight." Hermione said, making Gloria laugh out loud at the girls words.

"Come on then, let's get ready for tonight shall we?" Gloria said, feeling better now that Hermione was here to coordinate this whole thing. She never was one to think rationally when something big was going on. That was what Hermione was for and she was thankful for her.

They walked into the pub and Hermione automatically felt something in the air that wasn't right. Something felt different than what it normally did and Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. As she walked towards the bar and noticed the person sitting there, Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach. From behind, 'Mr. Spoiled Ass' looked a lot like the one person that she hoped to never see again.

Hermione told herself that this could not possibly be who she thought it was as she walked to the front of the bar. Draco Malfoy wouldn't be sitting in an old pub in Salem Massachusetts! He wouldn't even be in America, would he? Hermione went around the bar until she was in view of the persons face. When she seen that it was in fact the person she did not want to see, a loud gasp escaped her being. The man sitting at the bar looked up at her and his face was one of surprise.

Draco had never thought that he would see Hermione ever again, no one had. She had gone missing a month after graduation and even after search parties had been sent out for months, no one had found her. Most people had believed that a rouge Death Eater had found her in a moment of weakness and had disposed of her so no one could find her.

After a year of searching, there had been a funeral held for her memory. Draco had sat through that funeral wishing that he had done so many things differently after the night of graduation. He had woke with her nowhere around and he had done nothing. He held feelings for her, but his pride and upbringing had held him back. He had let her go, and he had thought that he had lost her forever.

Now, seeing her in America was like seeing a ghost. She had been gone for so long that no one had any real hope of her ever returning. "H…Hermione?" He asked, uncertain that he was seeing what his eyes so clearly saw.

The girl nodded ever so slightly as if to say that she was Hermione before she ran around the bar and disappeared into the back through a door. Draco moved quickly, refusing to let her go this time. He rushed through the door that she had disappeared into and found her talking urgently to the owner of the pub.

"Gloria I am so sorry, but I really need to go. You don't understand, the man out there, he is Amel…" She was saying but was cut short when she seen that Draco had followed her. They stared at one another for a long moment before the older woman spoke up, looking at Draco with great interest.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't be back here." Gloria said, realizing a little too late why the young man in front of her looked so familiar. This had to be Amelia's father, she looked just like him. She looked back at Hermione for a moment and knew the girl wanted to run as fast as she could in the other direction.

"I don't give a rat's ass about not being allowed back here!" Draco said walking to Hermione and grabbing ahold of her shoulders. "What the hell are you doing here? Everyone thinks you are dead!" He said, trying to come to grips with the fact that Hermione Granger was standing in front of him, alive and well.

"Draco, just go. You don't understand any of this and it would be in everyone's best interest if they never knew that you saw me here. Let them believe that I am dead because it is kinder to them." Hermione said, her whole body shaking.

She felt like she was unable to breathe and she felt like she was about to go into a fit. This could not be happening right now. What if he found out about Amelia? What if he tried to take her from Hermione? She refused to let him take her, she was hers and she wouldn't give her up to anyone!

"It is kinder to have your friends grieve over you being dead when you are so clearly alive? You can't honestly believe that Hermione! What is all of this about anyways? Why did you run away like this?" Draco asked, questions building in his head as to why she was even here and not at home like she should be.

"That is none of your business Malfoy, now if you will excuse me, I need to go home." Hermione said jerking away from his grip and looking at Gloria. "I am really sorry about this Gloria but I have to go." Hermione said trying to push around Draco.

Gloria nodded as Hermione tried to push through Draco, but he would not let her pass. "Draco just let me leave. You are making this too difficult!" Hermione said as fear crept into her mind, enveloping her whole being. She knew that he would not let her go without a reason and that her secret would be out in just a little while.

"I can't let you walk out of here and disappear again Hermione. Do you know what kind of guilt I would feel, seeing your friends suffer because they think you are dead? I can't do that to them or myself!" Draco said grabbing her arms again.

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes and she looked down, her struggling movements stopping. She had been running and hiding for so long that she was just emotionally and physically exhausted. She wanted to fight, but she just couldn't anymore. "You just don't understand." She sobbed, feeling her whole world coming to a stop as he tried to grasp what she was saying.

"Then explain to me what is going on. If you do that, I will walk away and never tell anyone that I saw you here. I will never let anyone know anything, just tell me what is going on." Draco said, seeing that she looked so fragile and tired. He did not want to let her go, not now.

Hermione wiped her eyes quickly and cleared her throat, "That's impossible! If I tell you why I ran then you won't walk away, you won't be able to." Hermione said, praying to anyone listening that after this, Amelia was still okay.

"I just want to know what is going on." Draco said, before reaching into his pocket and thrusting a large amount of cash to Gloria. "When people start to show up tell them that I have cancelled the party. I will make sure that Hermione gets home safely." He said not letting Hermione go at all. He would not let this girl fall through his grip this time.

Gloria looked at Hermione, unsure of what to do. In all the time that she had known Hermione, she had never seen the girl break down this way. Even through her struggle of being pregnant and having a baby all along she had held her head high and did what she had to do for Amelia.

"Are you okay with this Hermione?" Gloria asked heavily, knowing that Hermione was afraid for Amelia. Hermione looked at the older woman for a long moment before coming to her decision. She would protect Amelia from anyone and Draco would be no different. If he tried to do anything once he knew the truth, she would stop him. No one was going to do anything to her child no matter who that person was.

"Yes." She said softly before Draco led her out of the back room and into the pub. He said nothing until they made it outside. "Which way?" he asked simply still refusing to let her go. Hermione took a deep breath knowing that he was about to find out about his daughter. She pointed in the direction of her flat feeling more frightened than she ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter and I still do not make a profit from any of this! All in good fun!**

**Coming Home Ch. 3**

The short walk to Hermione's flat was not enough to get her emotions or nerves in check. She had never expected that this would happen, never even dreamed of anyone from her past coming to America. She should have known that it would never be that easy to get away, she should have known it would never be that easy.

When they made it to her building, Hermione took a calming breath and led the way up to her flat. She stopped when they reached her door and turned to Draco, feeling very nervous. "No matter what I say, you have to swear that you will keep your voice down." Hermione said wishing she could be stronger than this.

Draco thought that this was a strange request but he nodded his agreement as she unlocked the door slowly. When they stepped into the small apartment, the first thing Draco noticed was a young girl sitting on the couch. He wasn't sure who she was but Hermione rushed over to her and had a quick whispered conversation with her. The girl nodded before saying something that Draco could not hear and left without a word to him.

When Hermione and he were alone again, Hermione turned back to him, "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, trying to stall for as long as possible. Of course Draco knew what she was doing and he shook his head. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Just start talking Hermione." He said softly. Hermione fidgeted with her hands before nodding and sitting on the couch. He followed her, knowing that this was something big and he did not want to be caught in surprise by something she said. When he sit, he turned to Hermione, wondering what on earth was going on.

Hermione looked down at her hands, unsure of where to begin. She had never even thought that a day like this would ever come, and now that it was here, she was at a complete loss as to what to do or say. How was she going to tell this man that he had a child?

She didn't know anything about him at all. She did know that he had switched sides and helped vanquish Voldemort, but that could have easily been to save his own ass. As far as Hermione knew, Draco was still the cold hearted man that he had always been. If that be the case what was going to happen to Amelia and her? Would he just leave them alone, she could only hope that he would.

"Hermione, your stalling, just tell me what the hell is going on!" Draco said when she said nothing for a moment. Hermione winced at his loud voice and hoped that Amelia would not wake up. The infant was not used to loud voices because it had always just been Hermione and her.

"Okay just lower your voice!" Hermione whispered softly looking towards the door to Amelia and hers room. "I ran away because I was afraid. At the time I didn't know what to do or who to turn to, so I fled. I didn't want anyone to know what was happening." Hermione said, not looking at him at all.

Draco looked at her in confusion, not knowing what she was talking about, before he could voice this though, Hermione began to speak in a low voice again and he had to strain to hear her. "A month after graduation night, after we….you know, I got the biggest shock of my life." Hermione said, pausing because she didn't want to tell him that he had a daughter.

She looked up at him then and knew by the look on his face and the way his breathing began to come faster that he already knew. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but when I found out I was pregnant, I ran. I was terrified of what everyone would think and I didn't want you to know." Hermione said, looking at him in desperation.

She did not want to explain why she had done it. She wanted him to leave and forget all about Amelia and her. She didn't want anything to happen to Amelia and she wanted nothing to change in her life. Why couldn't he have found any other pub in the world but the one that she worked at?

"What did you do w…with it?" Draco asked after a moment, his voice laced in fear. Hermione looked at him, anger filling inside of her. Did he actually think that she would have taken an innocent child's life? Did he think that she was that cruel to rob Amelia of life before she even had a chance?

"I did the only thing that made sense! I carried my daughter and then I have raised her for the last six months! What kind of person do you take me for?" Hermione said softly, hurt evident in her eyes. The thought of terminating the pregnancy had never crossed her mind, even when things were horrible. She loved her daughter and would never want to live without her.

Draco seemed to relax visibly before he pointed his gaze towards the door that led to the room Hermione and Amelia shared. "So we had a girl then? C…Can I see her?" He asked after a long moment.

Hermione stared at him in shock for a moment. Did this mean that he wanted to be in his daughter's life? Did it mean that he wanted her? Hermione didn't know but she nodded slowly before moving off the couch.

She didn't want to share Amelia, but Draco was her father. Even if they hated one another, Amelia deserved to have both of her parents in her life. Hermione could only hope that Draco could accept a halfblooded daughter. The thought made her shiver, knowing that he had grown up in a world believing himself inferior to anyone who had less than pure blood.

Hermione gestured Draco over to the room, her heart pounding in her chest. What did this mean for her daughter? Would he try to hurt them in some way? Hermione walked into the room, knowing that she would protect Amelia with her life.

She could feel Draco right beside her as she leaned over the crib and picked up Amelia, but she did not look at him. Hermione cuddled her daughter in her arms, hoping this was not the biggest mistake she had ever made. She turned towards Draco and looked at him, their daughter in her arms.

The first thing Draco noticed was that the child looked a lot like him. Her skin was pale and the little hair that she did have was blonde, but curly like her mothers. As the girl woke a little, he could see that her eyes were the same color as her mothers and in an instant he felt his Earth stop.

This was his child, he, they had made this little person. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen and he fell in love with her within a second. He looked up at Hermione, hurt that she would keep this little girl away from him for so long. If he thought about it for a moment though, he had never really given her reason to believe that he would want anything to do with her or the child.

He had never been nice to her, always horrible and cruel to her growing up. When they had shared that one wonderful night, he had not tried to follow her when she had left. He hadn't even bothered to talk to her afterwards. She had probably thought that he would resent her for this, but looking upon his child's face, he loved her for bringing him this one joy.

"Can I hold her?" He asked shakily, not used to this overwhelming feeling inside of him. Hermione nodded slightly before gently handing Draco his child. When he held her, Amelia's eyes opened to look at him fully and a small smile fell upon her face. Draco felt his heart ache for the time he had missed with her and he looked at Hermione.

He felt distraught that she had gone through all of this alone. She had left everything that she had ever known because she had thought she would be shunned for carrying his child. She had thought that he would hate her and Amelia if she had stayed. Hermione had, in a way, been trying to save him from something she thought would make him resent her.

I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to hide this from me. I should have gone after you when I woke alone that morning. If I would have, maybe you wouldn't have had to go through all of this. I'm sorry, but your right, I can't walk away now. I can't pretend that your dead and I never saw my daughter. I can't let her grow up without knowing me." Draco said, thoughts running through his mind all at once.

He had to make her come back with him. Her friends had a right to know that she was alive. They needed to know that she was okay and that she was not hurt. Potter and Weasley deserved that much from him and her.

"What do we do then Draco? How do we even work this out?" Hermione said, seeing in his eyes every feeling she had for Amelia there in him. She could not deprive him of his daughter and she wouldn't at any cost. He deserved to know the perfect little girl in his arms.

"I want you to come back with me. I want you to come live with me, with our daughter. We can start a life there and be a family. We will get to know one another and then, who knows, once we can be friends, maybe we can find something more. We owe it to our Daughter, just come back with me." Draco said, his voice begging her.

Hermione gulped, unsure of what to do. Could she go back and face everyone? Would they even understand why she had fled? Would they hate her for letting them believe her to be dead? She didn't know any of the answers to these questions. Her mind raced as to find the answer that would be best for Amelia, what would be best for her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Coming Home Ch. 4**

Hermione stood watching Draco holding Amelia for a long moment. They looked absolutely perfect together, but could they ever be a family? She looked at Draco and began to wonder about their night together. She couldn't remember it at all, but she wondered what it had really meant to him.

Had it been a one night stand to him back then? That was the most likely possibility as they had never really gotten along. In fact, they had pretty much despised one another before that night. Could he have changed from his cold demeanor or was this just a show for her?

"Draco, I don't think I could go back, not like this. I mean, we don't even know one another." Hermione said feeling confused from everything.

"Hermione…" Draco started before putting Amelia into her crib again. He looked back at her and grabbed her arm before taking her into the living area again. When they reached the living room, Draco led her back to the couch and looked at her intently.

"The morning I woke to find myself alone, I made a very stupid decision. I let you go and never even thought anything of it. I thought that I was too good to run after one girl. When you went missing, I hated myself. I never got to tell you that I wanted more than a one night stand from you and it was my fault. I thought I had lost you forever and it was my own fault. Do you know how hard it's been for me, trying to accept that?" Draco said, trying to show the truth of his words with his eyes.

Hermione stared at him for a long moment, wishing that she could remember that night. She had been trying to do that for the last year and a half but still nothing. It was like she had blocked the whole night from her mind. She knew that she had been overly drunk, but the way he seemed now, she would love to know how it had gone.

"Draco, it's not just that. I mean, how could I possibly explain to everyone why I disappeared? They will be so ashamed of me and I don't know if can take that. I do not regret Amelia and I never will. I don't know if I can explain that to them." Hermione said.

She had her life here now and going back meant facing too many demons. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough for that and she did not want her little girl to suffer ridicule for the things that she had done. Hermione loved her daughter too much to let her be exposed to any of that.

"Granger, Potter and the Weasley's are still looking for you! They have never given up hope and when the funeral happened, they told everyone that all hope was not lost. They know that you are alive and they won't give up on you. It is cruel to keep them out there searching for you, making them loose hope. Why would you want that?" Draco said, sensing that she was beginning to think about his proposal.

"Because the alternative is showing them that I am not the perfect person they thought I was! They will hate me for getting pregnant and running away from everything. I wouldn't be able to ever look them in the eyes again!" Hermione snapped before standing and walking over to her window.

She was only there a second when she sensed him behind her. She stiffened when he touched her arm lightly, not used to his touch, it made all sorts of emotions run through her that she did not like. "Hermione, if they are truly your friends like I believe, they will understand and forgive everything that you have done. At the time I am sure you really thought this was a good idea, but now it is time for you to go home. I can make a life for you and our daughter, just give me that chance." Draco said, his voice begging her.

Hermione sighed thinking back to the reasons she had left in the first place. She had felt so alone and telling anyone, even Ginny had been terrifying. She had honestly thought that she would be shunned and that was still a possibility. No one from her past except for Draco now, knew about her being alive or the fact that she was now a mother. If she Obliviated Draco, then no one would know and she would be free to have her new life back.

When she turned around to face him though, she could not do it. In his face she saw all his hopes for them and she couldn't do it. Even if she could, someone could trace her magic. They may be waiting for her to do just that, and she couldn't. The look on her face told Draco that she was winning.

"Come back with me Hermione. We will go home together and then we will figure out a way to tell your friends that you are alive. I will stand with you while you tell them what happened and if by chance they do turn their backs, you will still have me. I won't leave you alone to deal with this on your own." Draco said.

He couldn't figure it out, but this little witch had some kind of hold on him. Since the night of graduation he had thought of little else and he wanted her in his life. When he had seen Amelia, who looked so much like himself, he knew that he would never be able to walk away. He needed to be with these girls so that he was whole.

He didn't care if he sounded stupid or cheesy, he just wanted them to come home with him and he wouldn't leave until they did. He could never walk away, knowing that the one girl that had a hold on him and his daughter were here, hiding in a horrible flat.

Hermione felt herself trembling and knew that he was winning. Her biggest fear was going back, but he seemed to make her want to go back. She wasn't for sure why, but she felt a connection with him that scared her a little. She supposed it was because he was the father to her wonderful little angel, but she didn't know for sure.

"I'm so afraid to go back. I can deal with them all criticizing me, but not Amelia. What if they turn their anger on her? I don't want her to have to go through that because of my stupid mistake." Hermione said, voicing her biggest fear.

"If anyone is dumb enough to vent on a poor child then they are dumb enough to face the consequences. The Malfoy name may have been harmed but it is still worth something. I will use that to insure that you are both safe, just come with me." Draco said feeling himself winning.

Hermione went to sit back down and out her head in her hands. She wanted so badly to ignore the obvious fact that she should go back, but she couldn't. All of his words made so much sense and she missed her home terribly. If there was any chance of going back with Amelia and having some sense of normality, she wanted in.

It seemed so easy now, not like when she had thought about it the many times before now. She knew it was because of Draco, he was on her side. Maybe that was what she had needed all this time. She looked back up at him as he came to sit down a moment later. Could she really go home with him? Could she really have her life back?

"You swear to me that you will do nothing that will harm Amelia and me?" She asked, having to know that they would be safe. If there was any chance that they would not be, she didn't want to go.

"I swear nothing will change my mind. I want you both there and will do anything to make that happened." Draco said, his heart pounding. She just had to tell him yes and he would get his second chance. He had messed up the first time around and he would not let himself do it again.

Hermione looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "Okay, we will go, but so help me if anything happens to us then it is on your hands. If we get hurt then I will never forgive you. You have to understand that Amelia is all I have and if she is gone I have nothing." Hermione said, making her decision.

She was tired of running from everything. She wanted to go home so much that it hurt. This was her decision and if it ended up being the wrong one, she would fix it. She knew that she had more than herself to think of now. The little girl sleeping in the next room deserved the best life and she was going to give her that much.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating for a couple days everyone! I had my birthday and the party didnt really end for two days! I had to rest up but now I am back!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Like always I do not nor do I claim any rights to Harry Potter!**

**Coming Home Ch. 5**

Hermione put things into a suitcase for Amelia and her as her mind went wild. She couldn't believe she had let him convince her that this was a good idea. For a year and a half now she had believed that she could keep running and in one night he had changed her mind. For Amelia and her sake, Hermione could only hope that he was right about her going back.

Looking around for any missing bottles or diapers, Hermione sighed. She was really leaving this little flat to go back to place she never thought she would return to. Draco had promised to send someone for most of Amelia and her things so when she had grabbed the essentials, Hermione returned to the living area where Draco had Amelia in his arms.

"I'm ready." Hermione lied, knowing fully well that she could not possibly be ready to go back ever. She was quickly beginning to believe that maybe this wasn't a good idea at all, but the look on his face stopped her from saying anything.

Draco looked so happy when he turned to her and that was something she had never seen. She doubted anyone besides maybe his family had ever seen him like this. That was what was making this worth it.

As she went to stand by him to Apparate, Hermione looked once more at the small flat. It wasn't much but it had given her peace and serenity in a time that she had needed it the most. She would never forget this place for as long as she lived, or the people that had helped her. She had left Gloria a note and knew the older woman would understand, but she would miss her.

"It's going to be okay Hermione. You have to trust that I won't let anything happen to either of you." Draco whispered softly into her ear. She felt him tighten his grip on her and felt the rush of Apparation hit her. All she could think about was that trusting Draco was something she never thought she could do, but strangely, she felt that she could now.

After a moment of dizzying motion, they touched down onto a lovely lawn Hermione had never seen before. Catching her balance and making sure Amelia was okay, Hermione looked up at what she supposed was Draco's Manor. She wasn't sure why a single man would need such a large place, but then remembered that it was Draco Malfoy she was talking about.

She walked with Draco to the large Manor, looking in awe at the beauty of it. The house itself was bright white, not a spec of dirt anywhere, and it stood three stories tall. It looked gigantic and it made Hermione feel as though she were tiny. She supposed she would just have to get used to living in such a place.

As they made it to the large oak doors Draco tapped his wand to the door and they came open revealing a large foyer. It was mostly white walls and dark wood trimmings, but it had a nice homey feeling to it. Hermione knew that she could make this place her home and she could accept her life here.

"I will show you two to your room if you would like." Draco said from behind her, making Hermione jump a little. She turned to him and nodded before taking Amelia from him and letting him lead the way. It would take time for her to get used to him being there with them, but she would do it for Amelia and her own sake.

Hermione followed Draco up a large staircase, looking on in interest at her surroundings. The Manor was just as big as she had thought at first site and she knew that it would take time to find everything without help. She heard Draco talking about the rooms as they passed, but Hermione was too engrossed in the beauty of it all to actually pay attention.

When he came to a sudden halt, Hermione almost ran into him because she was not paying attention. She stopped just in time to stop her from hitting him, but when he turned around, the only thing stopping them from touching was Amelia fast asleep in Hermione's arms. For a second Hermione couldn't breathe as she tried to stop her thoughts from running away from her. The way his eyes seemed to darken when he was near her made Hermione's knees weak and she was uncomfortable with that thought.

Draco couldn't help the small grain of hope that came to him when he saw the look on her face. He knew that she felt something for him, but he wouldn't push it on her because if he did, he might lose her. He turned away from her slowly and entered the room that was now Amelia and hers. Hermione followed, her breathing slowly coming back to normal as she tried to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

The room they walked into though was enough to make her forget about his eyes or anything else for that matter. The room as a whole was so much larger than her whole flat in America! The white walls were decorated with pictures of flowers and waterfalls, giving the room an exotic feel to it. There was a little section of the room cut off from the rest by part of a wall leading to a little nursery for Amelia.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to the small crib and laid her still sleeping daughter in it. Once she was sure Amelia would not wake, Hermione walked away to explore the rest of the room.

On the far wall, there was a bookshelf taking up a large portion of the area, holding a hundred books or so, and beside that was a small desk for writing. As Hermione looked to the other side of the room, Hermione couldn't help but feel giddy over the king size bed dominating the whole wall. The bedding was a simple white, but it looked so comfortable, Hermione could not help but want to jump into the bed with its many pillows and sleep for a million years.

"There is a bath through that door and your closet is right there by the table with the mirror. If you need anything, my room is connected to yours through the bath. I know you need rest so we will talk more about things tomorrow. Do you need anything else now?" Draco asked, bringing Hermione away from her thoughts.

"Thank you Draco, for everything. I didn't think I would ever come back here, but I am glad that I did. I am really tired of running and in a strange way, I am happy you were the one to find me." Hermione said, knowing that he was waiting for her to say something.

Draco nodded at her before going to the door, "Anything at all and I am just a door away." He said, trying not to let her see how her words affected him. He left Hermione and shut the door, leaving her to change quickly into her sleeping gown and jump into her bed.

As she got under the covers, Hermione thought back to how she had ended up here. Fear gripped her as she thought of confronting the people that she had at one time called her friends. Soon, everyone would know that she was not dead and that she had ran like a coward. Would they forgive her or would they hate her forever for letting them all believe that she was dead.

She thought back to how Draco had mentioned a funeral. Everyone that she had known had went to that funeral believing that she was dead. They had mourned her death but she had not been dead. Could they forgive her for hurting them in that way? Those thoughts made her fear of coming back heighten again and she quivered around her blankets.

Hermione tried to fall asleep but for hours her mind wondered to how people would react about her coming back. Her worst fear was that no one would be able to look at her anymore and that she would be left alone once more. Would Draco shun her once he realized that no one wanted her around?

Hermione closed her eyes and decided that if that were the case, she would go back to America and resume her life there. She would be happy with her daughter and no one would shun her or think little of her. If this went wrong than she would just concentrate on her daughter's happiness for the rest of her life. If it went wrong, she really would leave this place forever and never return. She wouldn't give anyone the chance to hurt her daughter.

Hermione fell asleep with the thoughts of only making her daughter happy. After all, once you're a parent that is all that matters. That child is your life an nothing can change that. Amelia would have all her love and Hermione would not want it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Coming Home Ch. 6**

Hermione woke the next morning to Amelia's little laugh and another voice she could not place. She shot up quickly, momentarily forgetting about the night before until she saw Draco. She sighed softly, remembering the night before and where she was now. Draco saw that she was away and looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I heard her in here cooing and wanted to see her. I will leave if you like." Draco said, making Hermione think of a child afraid of being scorned. It was strange to see him like this, but she liked it. It was better that he acted this way instead of his old arrogant self. Hermione smiled, liking who Draco had become. It was someone she could relate to, someone she could have feelings for if given the chance.

"It's fine, really. She just as much your daughter as she is mine. You have every right to be here with her." Hermione said trying to wake herself up. She had not slept too well after her terrifying thoughts of things to come and she was still tired. She looked up as Draco walked over to her and laid Amelia on the bed.

Hermione smiled as the infant giggled and cooed upon seeing her. "Good morning sweet heart. Did you sleep okay?" Hermione asked her daughter, her smile as bright as Amelia's. Draco watched as Amelia squealed at Hermione and felt something inside him begin to grow stronger. Seeing Hermione with their child was amazing to him and he just couldn't understand the feelings coursing through him.

It made him hate himself for being so cruel to her before all of this had happened. If he had been kind to her, maybe she would have never run off. He would have been there throughout Hermione being pregnant and then for Amelia's birth. He would have had all the time that he had missed from his own stupidity.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him suddenly, bringing Draco out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw her looking at him thoughtfully and he realized that his emotions were probably showing on his face.

"It's nothing, I just can't get over how this all could have been different. If only I had taken my head out of my arse for a second, then you wouldn't have felt like you had to go through all of this alone." Draco said deciding the truth was better than anything, even if it made him sound like an idiot.

"We both could have done things differently but we didn't. What is in the past id over and we need to leave it at that." Hermione said. She didn't want him to feel badly about this because both of them had made mistakes and they needed to just move on.

Amelia started to fuss a little and Draco grabbed her before Hermione could even reach out. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast for this little one and we can discuss other things over some hot tea and biscuits." Draco said walking across the room with Amelia.

"If you don't mind can you give me just one moment? I want to take a shower." Hermione said, knowing exactly what he wanted to talk about. Draco nodded and took a still cooing Amelia from the room.

Hermione waited until they were gone before getting up and grabbing her clothes for the day. She slowly went to the bathroom before putting out some towels and turning on the water to the shower. She made it as hot as she could stand to wake her up. Hermione stripped and got under the gushing shower head with a sigh.

Hermione washed herself slowly, knowing that Draco wanted them to talk about Hermione speaking to her old friends. She knew that the sooner they got it over with the better, but she was so afraid. She knew how much they had probably went through searching for her, but she was terrified of coming back into their life. They would be so angry and upset with her and Hermione knew they had a very good reason.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she couldn't hide in the shower for the rest of her life and turned the water off. She took her time drying, dressing and doing her hair, wanting just a moment more of serenity before she had to go into the chaos that was sure to come through all of this. When she could no longer find anything to keep her, Hermione left the bathroom to find Draco and their daughter.

Hermione thought that this might be a little difficult because she did not know the manor very well yet, but she easily found the dining room from Amelia's giggle. She stood in the doorway watching Draco trying to feed her some baby food for a moment. Hermione couldn't help the small smile that came to her face at this sight. Any stranger would never guess that until last night Draco hadn't even known he had a daughter.

The man that sat in front of her laughing and playing with their daughter was someone that she had not known until last night. The Draco Malfoy she had known had been arrogant, selfish and sometimes downright cruel. A lot had changed since she had left; they had both grown up and become different people than what they had once been.

Draco turned to see her standing in the doorway and Hermione went to sit by him and Amelia. "I see the two of you are getting along well." She said with a smile. It was surprising how well Amelia was doing with Draco.

"I never thought I would be a person to do this. I always thought I would end up like my parents, cold and not caring. They usually just left me with the house elves and went about their business. I guess a hidden part of me remembers that and doesn't want that for Amelia." Draco said still unsure how she got these things out of him. No one knew that about him.

Hermione was shocked that he was being this honest with her. He may have grown up, but this was not the Draco that she could remember. This was someone that she didn't know, but she liked him. She liked the honesty in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories or anything." Hermione said softly. She didn't want him to feel like he had to talk to her about this. If he wanted to open up to her that would be fine, but if not that was fine too.

"All of it is just water under the bridge. Those people should have never even had a child, but it doesn't matter anymore. They are gone now so it's only me. It is up to me to change the way people think of the Malfoy's. I figured that out when both of my parents were sent away to Azkaban for life a year ago for the things they had done. My mother may have saved Potter's life, but she too had done too much to be forgiven. They both died shortly after they entered but I am not worried about it. My mother did love me at some point, but I do not think that it was enough." Draco said not sure why he felt so comfortable discussing this with her. It felt good though so he didn't mind.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt and pain for the man she was sitting by. She had thought that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy would get away with the things they had done like the last time, but it seemed that they had fell under true justice at last. She felt pain for him, not having his parents to raise him and it made her think of Amelia. How could a mother not love their child enough to want to be there for them at all times? She would never be able to leave Amelia alone for more than a couple of hours with anyone.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up at all." Hermione said weakly, knowing that this couldn't be easy for him. How could he act as if it didn't bother him at all? If it was her she would be heartbroken her parents abandon her like that.

"It is really okay, it doesn't bother me at all. We need to concentrate on you right now and contacting your old friends." Draco said, giving her one of his old smirks, letting her know that he had not forgotten they were supposed to do that.

Hermione gulped before nodding, "Okay, but how are we going to do this? I mean, I just can't walk up to Harry, Ron, or Ginny and act like I only saw them yesterday. It would be like a shock to them and its already going to be hard for them." Hermione said, her heart racing now.

She saw a look on Draco's face, he looked happy about something, yet a little guilty and it made her feel uneasy. "Draco, what did you do?" Hermione said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Something told her that whatever it was, she was not going to like it.

"Now don't get all mad and angry with me, but I took it upon myself to invite Potter and the two youngest Weasley to lunch with us. Don't worry; they think it is just me. I thought maybe I could talk to them first, so it won't be as big of shock to them." Draco said, knowing that she was going to be beyond angry that he did this.

Hermione felt nauseous and felt like she may faint. He should have told her about this before doing it. At least he should have given her more than a four hour notice! She wasn't ready for this at all and now it was getting pushed on her by Draco. She looked at him astonished, realizing that no matter how much he had changed for the good, he was still a Slytherin to the heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Coming Home Ch. 7**

Hermione looked at Draco in fear and rage. How could he do this to her? She wasn't ready to confront Harry, Ron or Ginny yet. They would hate her and she didn't think that she could take it. They had all been friends for so long and when she vanished, she knew that it had hurt them. They wouldn't forgive her and though she would understand, it would still kill her to know they were no longer her friends.

"Draco, you should have told me before you did this! There is no way that I can do this, not yet." Hermione said feeling like the walls around her were somehow closing in. This was more frightening than she could have ever thought.

Draco knew she was mad, he could see it written all over her face. He felt bad for doing this, but last night when he had left her, he had sent three separate notes, inviting Potter and the two youngest Weasley's for lunch with him. He had not told them about Hermione but he had told them that he might have information in regards to her disappearance.

It had only taken an hour or so to get their responses telling him they would all be there at noon the next day. Draco had been nervous, knowing that Hermione would be livid, but he had to do it. The sooner this all came out, the sooner they would all be able to get on with their lives. After the year and a half that everyone involved had been through, they needed it to be over.

"Hermione don't get mad at me. I did this so that we could all just move on. I know I should have told you, but if I had then you would have tried to talk me out of it. I want all of this to be over and if I hadn't done this, then you would have put it off as long as you could." Draco said, hoping she would let go of her anger and realize that this was for the best.

"Draco this isn't your choice to make. I need to be able to do this on my own. I can't do this yet, I'm not ready." Hermione said softly. He had no right to do this to her.

Draco shook his head, it didn't matter what he said she was going to be angry with him. It wouldn't matter though, what was done was done. He couldn't just send them an owl now telling them never mind. He had told them he had information on Hermione and they wouldn't let that go now. They had been looking everywhere for any sign of their old friend and now that they thought he knew something, they would not leave it be.

"It's done Hermione. I can't tell them never mind because you know as well as I that they won't accept that. I told them I had information about you and they won't just let me say never mind. You know your friends well enough to know they won't do that." Draco said.

Hermione gritted her teeth knowing that he was right. He had betrayed her trust by doing this, but he was right. Getting this over with would be best and she did know her friends. They were all too stubborn to let this go. They would want to know what Draco knew and they deserved to know. They had waited long enough to find out she was alive and she couldn't let them go on like that.

"When will they be here?" Hermione asked not looking at him. It hurt a little that he had betrayed her and she didn't want him to know how that affected her. He would just think she was silly for being so upset.

"In about two hours." Draco answered softly. He thought that maybe this was bad idea but he couldn't change it now. Hermione would get over this especially when she realized that her friends would still accept her and be happy that she was alive. If they didn't accept this, then he would be there for her when they all went away. He would not leave her alone again.

Hermione nodded and began to feed Amelia again. This was going to be hard but she had to do it. They would all know the truth in two short hours and they would have to make a decision on whether or not they would still be there for her. If they didn't want her around, she would go back to America with Amelia in tow. She would not let her daughter around people that hated her for her mother's mistakes.

He next two hours were the shortest of Hermione's life. She had wished that time would go slowly, but noon came too quickly for her liking. She was upstairs getting Amelia ready for her nap when she heard Draco talking to someone downstairs. Nerves hit her full on because she knew it was Harry, Ron and Ginny.

She picked Amelia up and put her in the crib. It was lucky that it was time for her nap because she didn't want her to be involved in the beginning. If this turned bad, she did not want Amelia to see. She watched as her daughter drifted off quickly and felt a pang of pain. All of this would affect her in some way or another and it hurt Hermione knowing that.

When she was sure that Amelia was asleep, she left the room, her nerves going crazy. She snuck down the hall and to the top of the stairs. She peaked around the wall and didn't see anyone. As she made her way slowly down the staircase though, she heard distant voices coming from the direction of the dining room.

She went down the hall slowly and peaked into the room. She saw that Ron, Ginny and Harry were turned away from her all rounding on Draco who looked nervous and afraid. He saw Hermione but looked quickly back at her friends who had not seen her yet.

"There are a few things that we need to go over before I tell you what is going on. It is a lot to take in so perhaps we should all sit down." Draco said offering them all chairs.

Hermione hid more behind the door as they all sat down. She did not want them to see her yet because this may be the last time she saw any of them. They all looked the same, only a little tired and sad. It made her realize just how hard her disappearance had been hard on all of them.

Guilt overloaded her when she seen their sad yet hopeful expressions. It made her want to rush to them, to tell them that she was okay and how sorry she was for ever leaving them all without some kind of explanation. She knew she couldn't though, they would be too shocked. Giving them all heart attacks would not help her in any way.

"What is all of this about Malfoy? What have you heard about Hermione? Do you know where she is?" Ron asked sharply. It seemed that Ron still held a grudge on Draco because Ginny and Harry both gave him a sharp look. Hermione couldn't help but smile at that though, some things never changed.

"It is really hard to explain really. I mean I have information about her whereabouts, but I don't really know how to say it." Draco said looking embarrassed and at a loss to what he should say or do. He knew Hermione was at the door, but also knew that if he just came out and said that she was here, there would be an uproar.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning Draco?" Ginny said, looking at him suspiciously. Whatever this was, it was big.

"Last night I went to America on Ministry orders, you know the whole, we need to be able to communicate better with the American witch and wizards mess? I set up a small get together at a small pub in Salam a week or so ago, never thinking anything about it. Well last night when I arrived, the bar keep was waiting for someone that worked there. I remember thinking that if the staff couldn't make it on time than the place was going to be a bust, but that doesn't matter." Draco began, trying to give all the detail that he could before the truth came out.

"Finally, about ten minutes before people were due to arrive; the bartend went outside to wait for the missing person. When she returned I could see the person with her from the corner of my eye and though they looked familiar I thought nothing of it until they came around the side of the bar." Draco continued.

Hermione knew this was it. Any second her friends would know that she was alive and well. They would know that she was never in danger and it would be up to them to make that decision. She peaked around the door and held her breath, hoping they would be able to forgive her for all of this.

"I couldn't believe it at first, but the person that came around the bar was none other than Hermione herself." Draco finished.

Hermione held her breath, waiting for the reactions of her friends. Harry was the first to process this new information. "But…where is she now? Is she safe?" He asked and Hermione felt her heart race.

"She is here actually, but there is more that you need to know. I think she would like to explain that part though." Draco said, pointing to the door that Hermione had just stepped through. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at his waving hand and Hermione could see the shock on their faces.

"Hello." She said softly, her cheeks burning and her stomach full of butterflies. Everyone looked at her in shock as if they thought they were looking at a ghost. Hermione didn't know what they were thinking but she hoped that it was nothing too horrible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Coming Home Ch. 8**

Hermione waited with bated breath for someone to do or say something. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all looking at her in shock as though trying to figure out if they were seeing what they thought they were. No one moved and Hermione wondered if they were just going to stare at her all day.

Ginny was the first to do anything at all. She moved from the table and walked slowly to Hermione as if thinking that if she moved to fast, Hermione would disappear. Once she was directly in front of Hermione, she touched her to make sure she was real. When Ginny's hand met flesh it was like she was awaken from some kind of trance.

She threw herself at Hermione tears coming to her eyes. "What happened to you? Where have you been? Are you hurt?" She cried all at once. The surprise of seeing her friend alive and well overwhelmed her more than she could ever even know.

Before Hermione could say a word, Harry and Ron both made their way over to her, hugging her and rejoicing her being alive. Hermione enjoyed every second of this, knowing that in just a few short minutes they may prefer that she were dead. Just having them there with her for this short moment was enough for her.

She could hear their questions, but she didn't answer anything yet, not wanting to let go of this moment. She had not realized how much she missed them all until that moment and she knew that it was going to hurt if they wanted nothing to do with her.

Once the initial shock and happiness wore off, Ginny led Hermione to the table and they all sat down and waited for her to start talking. Hermione knew that this was it, they had to know what was going on and what had kept her away for so long.

"First off, I want to tell you how sorry I am for running away like I did. At the time, I thought it was really the only thing I could do. I realize now that it wasn't and that I hurt a lot of people through my own stupidity. I understand that if after I tell you everything, you no longer want anything to do with me." Hermione said softly. She wanted to let them know in advance that she was sorry for everything that she had done.

Ginny, Ron and Harry nodded, waiting to hear why their friend had been gone o long, letting everyone that she had known believe that she was dead. Hermione snuck a look at Draco and saw that his face shown nothing but encouragement and that made her feel a little better, even if she was still a little mad at him for doing this to her.

Hermione looked back to Ginny, knowing that it was time to explain everything. "Do you remember graduation night? I mean after Harry and Ron left to watch Lavender and the Patel twins?" Hermione asked, knowing that she needed to start from the beginning and tell them everything that she knew.

Ginny nodded looking slightly confused. Of course her memories were slightly blurred, but she remembered the conversations that Hermione and she had before Hermione had disappeared. That had been the first night she had been with Blaise Zabini.

"I don't remember much about that night but it is obvious what I did." Hermione said before realizing that Harry and Ron had no idea what she was talking about. That had been a secret which had been kept between Hermione and Ginny.

"I was really drunk that night and I did something that I don't regret, but I do regret my decisions after the matter." Hermione said. She wasn't sure how Harry and Ron would react. It seemed that after she had disappeared they had all found common grounds, but Ron and Harry had hated Draco since day one of Hogwarts. She didn't know how they would react to her sleeping with him.

"Once the two of you left, Ginny and I got into a conversation of sort with Blaise Zabini and Draco. It didn't last long really, just a few words that I don't remember too well. Afterwards, Ginny and I decided to dance so we left the two sitting at the table. A couple of minutes later I felt someone grab me and I turned around and saw Draco. I don't remember anything after that until I woke the next morning, but it is obvious that we had slept together. I woke before he did and I just got dressed and left." Hermione said. By this point she did not look at anyone, knowing that the story was getting bad.

"I tried to forget what we had done, and Draco seemed to do the same because we never spoke after that until last night. About a month after graduation I began feeling strange. I knew something was going on and I thought I knew. I bought a pregnancy test and it was positive. The moment I found out that I was indeed pregnant, I ran for it. I stayed here for a while but as search parties began to come and I saw Draco one day, I realized that I needed to go. So I left and went to America where I knew that no one could find me." Hermione said hiding her face. She did not want to look at any of them in fear of seeing anger.

"I stayed in Salem where I got a job as a bartender for a nice older woman. I got my own flat and prepared to be a single mother, never thinking of coming back. Once I had her, I worked harder and began making a life for Amelia as well as myself. If Draco had not found my on pure chance last night I would still be there. I wouldn't have come back because I thought that there was nothing here for me. I thought that I would be left out in the cold with no one to support me. I felt like I would just be ruining lives." Hermione said before getting very quiet and waited for someone to say something, anything.

For a long moment no one said anything as her words sunk into their minds. It was Ron that said the first thing, "You just let her go? You didn't even fight to try and keep her with you? You just used her and then let her believe that you wanted nothing more to do with her?" He asked angrily.

Hermione looked at him and saw his face red with anger pointe to Draco. "You don't understand Ron. I never gave him the chance even if he wanted to. I avoided him like he was the plague and then ran when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to ruin his life all because neither one of us were smart enough to cast a contraceptive charm. It never occurred to either of us that this would happen." Hermione said, hurt at the truth in Ron's words.

She knew that whatever Draco and she had shared had probably been just a onetime thing at that moment, no matter what he said now. They had hated one another and it had been pent up anger and frustration that had led them to that room that night, nothing more.

"I blame myself for not going after her when she disappeared the next morning Weasley. I do not need you to point out for me." Draco drawled, sounding more like his old self now. "I thought that she regretted what we had done and that it was a mistake. When she left, I realized that I was wrong. That was why I worked with you lot to try and find her. I wanted to tell her that myself." Draco said, making Hermione smile a little.

"Hermione, you know you could have talked to me. We are best friends and I would have helped you. I know that these two are hot headed, but we could have made this so much easier. You hurt a lot of people including yourself. You should have stopped and thought about it. It might have been hard at first, but we would have gotten through it just like everything else we have been through together." Ginny said softly.

Hermione nodded feeling like a small child in trouble. She deserved all of this though. She was internally grateful that none of them had turned and left already. A part of her thought that maybe she deserved that too.

"Hermione, we are your friends and you should have known that we would have helped you through this. We looked everywhere for you and thought you might be dead! I don't want to lose another person and that feeling is one I never want to feel again. I thought I had lost one of my best friends and it hurt worse than anything I had ever felt. I thought that I had failed you in some way for not finding you." Harry said and Hermione felt tears come to her eyes.

It had just hit her just how much she had hurt them all. They had been her very best friends and she had betrayed them by leaving. All of this was her fault for being stupid enough to believe that they would shun her and make her do all of this by herself. She had put them all through unnecessary pain and she knew that now.

"I understand completely and if you hate me now I understand. If you would like to leave I won't try to stop you. I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did and I don't expect it. Just know that I am eternally sorry for hurting all of you." Hermione said feeling depression set in. She wanted so much for them to understand, but if they didn't, they were just gone from her life again and it hurt.

There was silence for a moment and Hermione looked up, thinking that they were leaving. They all had looks of confusion on their faces and it gave Hermione hope that maybe they wouldn't leave after all.

"I don't know about these two idiots, but I refuse to leave until I see our niece. You can't just tell us about her and then expect us to leave before we meet someone that special. It's our first niece and we want to meet her!" Ginny said, a soft smile coming to her lips.

Hermione looked at both Ron and Harry who nodded in agreement. She felt a rush of happiness and gratitude towards her friends. Even though they were hurt that she had ran away, they were only happy that she was back. They loved her as much as she did them and she should know better. The smile that came to her face was the biggest one that she had since Amelia had been born.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

_**Author note! PLEASE no one kill me for being soooo late in posting this chapter! I have had the LONGEST couple of weeks! Got my taxes, got a new computer, moved to a different state and started a new job in only two weeks! No one worry too much though because no matter how long it takes I WILL finish this story!**_

**Coming Home Ch. 9**

Hermione sat at the dining room table, smiling at the three people talk animatedly to each other. Harry, Ron and Ginny seemed to have accepted her apology and it seemed as though things would be okay. They were all trying to become acquainted again as they all waited restlessly to meet Amelia.

Hermione watched them all as they told her about what had happened since she had been away, trying to decipher what each was thinking. She could tell that both Harry and Ginny seemed to be ecstatic and didn't care at all what the reason was to Hermione leaving. Though Ron looked just as happy, Hermione noticed his swift glances from her to Draco.

She had known for a long time that even after they had broken off their short relationship at the beginning of their seventh year that Ron still fancied her. She had thought that he had moved on by now, but seeing him eyeing her and Draco, Hermione knew that he was wondering what was going on between the two.

Hermione was afraid that he would only get hurt by all of this because no matter what, she felt the same she had before she had run away. Ron and she were only really meant to be friends and there was nothing that could change that. She didn't know if anything would happen with Draco, but he had already laid his cards on the table and she thought that maybe it was for the best.

She knew that he wanted to be with her, but she was afraid. They really knew nothing about one another and it frightened her to be in a relationship with the man that had been her childhood bully. What would happen to her daughter if in a year or so down the road Draco decided that he didn't want either of them to be around? She couldn't handle that and wasn't ready to think about any of it. She only wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment with her friends.

At that moment Hermione's thoughts were interrupted from a small cry upstairs. The room turned quiet as everyone strained to hear as Hermione and Draco both stood up. Hermione smiled at Draco, "I can go get her, and you sit here and entertain our guests. I will be back with her." Hermione said, sending Ron a warning look when she heard him snort at Draco entertaining them.

Draco ignored Ron completely, having many years of practice before now and nodded at Hermione. Before she could turn to go though, Ginny stood and grabbed her arm. "I want to go with you! I want a moment for girl talk with you." She said and Hermione knew that she was about to be questioned about Draco.

The moment they were walking up the stairs Ginny began to question her like she had knew that she would. "So what is the real story Hermione? What is going on with Draco and you?" Ginny asked as soon as she was sure they were out of ear shot.

Hermione snorted as she realized how well she knew her friend even after being away for a while. "Ginny nothing is going on right now I swear it! We only just saw one another last night. That is no time at all to begin a relationship!" Hermione said with a small laugh. Ginny had always been one that thought things should happen fast if it was love.

"Hermione I don't think you understand all of this. When you disappeared, Draco worked the hardest of anyone to try and find you. I was the only one he confided in because I was the only one that knew what you had shared with him, but he was heartbroken when you were gone. He looked nonstop never giving up even when everyone else lost hope. He really loves you Hermione, I see it in him." Ginny said, shocking Hermione from her brash comments.

"Oh Ginny this is all too much too soon. I need time to process everything that has happened! This is one reason why I ran away. I didn't want all of this to happen. Draco and I barely know one another so he couldn't possibly be in love with me, it makes no sense." Hermione said as they reached the door to her room.

Ginny let it go for the moment, wanting to meet Amelia more than anything else. Hermione sensed this and let it go as they stepped into the room. They both walked to Amelia's crib and Hermione picked the crying infant up with a smile.

Before Hermione could say or do anything, Ginny squealed in delight and grabbed Amelia from Hermione. At first Amelia cried out from the sudden movement, but Ginny shushed the little girl, cooing at her and soon enough, Amelia began to smile and squeal at her. Ginny looked up at Hermione with a smile.

"She is so beautiful Hermione! How could you keep her all to yourself for all this time?" Ginny said, looking at Amelia in awe. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that came out at her friend's reaction. There was no way that she could have expected this reaction even this morning.

After a moment the two of them decided to head down stairs so Amelia could meet the boys and Ginny grudgingly handed Amelia over to Hermione. As they walked back down the stairs Hermione realized that Ginny would probably end up spoiling Amelia too much, but in a good way. The thought made her happy that Draco had contacted her friends, even if she would never admit it to him.

When the girls reached the dining room again Harry and Ron went to meet Amelia. Though they did not squeal over her like Ginny had, Hermione could tell that both of them fell in love with the little girl instantly. She looked over at Draco and saw the grin on his face as he watched her back.

It told her that he had known they would react this way and he liked that he had been right. It was like he was telling her he had told her so and it made her grin in embarrassment. She did the most juvenile thing, but it was the only thing that she could think of at that moment. She waited for no one to be looking and she stuck her tongue out at him before looking away and laughing.

She felt like an idiot for doing it, but it was the first thing that had come to mind so she had done it. When she glanced another look at Draco, she saw him smirking at her in a way to show her that he knew that he was winning. Hermione gave him a dirty look before returning her attention to her friends.

She didn't realize that Ginny had saw the exchange of the two and was smiling for a different reason now besides Amelia. Before Hermione had disappeared Ginny had been positive that Draco and her would end up together. The way they had looked at one another when they were close had made it obvious to her

.

When Hermione had disappeared, her suspicions were proven from Draco's actions. It had hurt her to watch him realize that he did love her when they had all thought it was too late. From what she had saw today, Ginny knew that it was just a matter of time before they had their happy endings.

The thought excited her and she had to hide her giddiness from the group around her. Ginny couldn't help it though. She loved Hermione like a sister she never had and she wanted her to be happy. She knew now, even if they didn't that her friends would get her happy ending and that made her happier than before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

**Coming Home Ch. 10**

Once everyone had finally relaxed over Amelia, they sat down to discuss what Hermione was planning on doing now that she was back. This was one thing that Hermione wasn't sure about and had feared would come up. It of course was Ron who decided to speak up first, much to Hermione's dismay.

"What are your plans now though Hermione? I mean, you have been gone forever and now what?" He asked looking intently at her.

Hermione saw the look on his face and wished that he would have just left it alone. It was obvious that after all of this that a small part of him was hoping that maybe they could have a chance together. Though they had tried previously before their seventh year, Hermione had hoped that he would see that it was for the best.

"I don't know Ron. I guess the best thing to do right now would be to let Draco become acquainted with Amelia, and then he and I need to figure some things out. Maybe through all of this we can become a family. I want Amelia to have both her parents, together. I don't want her to have to go through anything because of us." Hermione said, trying to make it very clear that she wanted to work things out with Draco.

"So you want to work things out with him?" Ron asked, ignoring the looks that Ginny and Harry both gave him. Hermione sighed, knowing that she should have realized that Ron would be pigheaded over all of this. He had always been so damn stubborn and sometimes it was a big bother.

"Ron, you know as well as I that it is for the best. I mean, there must be something there for us to have been able to make such a wonderful thing happen." Hermione tried, feeling herself loose her temper.

"Or maybe it was just a drunken night that should have never happened!" Ron said, very close to losing his own temper. He had never truly gotten over Hermione and he did not want to see her with his worst enemy. He knew they could never have anything, but he didn't want to feel that Draco had beaten him in some way.

"Ron! How can you even begin to think that about me? After all of these years you should know me better than that. I may have had a little too much to drink, but I do know that I would never sleep with someone just for that reason. There is another reason I did all of this and I think that if we tried, Draco and I could be happy with one another." Hermione said, hurt by his accusation.

Ron looked around the table at all the angry faces before putting his head down. He was supposed to be her friend and here he was insulting her. Even if Draco and he had never gotten along, even after the war had finished, he wanted to be there for Hermione. If he didn't shut his mouth very soon, that wouldn't be possible and he would lose her again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped off on you. I know with everything that has happened that you would want to try things with…Malfoy, but I just want you to be careful. It is still Malfoy of all people." Ron said, giving Draco a look, letting him know that no matter how long it had been he still hated him and would never forgive him for any of the things he had done in the past.

"Ron, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. This is my life, Amelia's life and I want it to be the way it is supposed to. I think that it is time for you, and everyone else to let go of childish grudges. It really is for the best." Hermione said, still a little angry with Ron for his insinuations of her.

She had known that with Ron's hot temper that he would be the one that would fight this, but she had hoped that he would have grown up just a little bit. Obviously she had been wrong, but she still had to hope that something would have changed.

"I will respect you enough not to say anything, but you cannot expect me to be all buddy with Malfoy! He may have changed for the better, as you lot seem to think, but I know that the same old Malfoy is in there. I just don't want you to get hurt." Ron said, trying to keep the peace but letting her know how he felt about all of this.

"I wouldn't ask you to change your views of anything Ron. You should know me better than that. I just hope that you don't try to change my mind. I don't want this to end badly, there's too much at stake for Amelia. I don't want her to get hurt and if she does, I will never forgive whoever made her unhappy." Hermione said, hoping to get off of this subject. She had just got her friends back and she didn't want to lose one the day she got them back.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, it wasn't my place. Of course you only want what is best for Amelia. Anyone with eyes could see that." Ron said, letting the matter go. He didn't want to lose her again from his own stupidity.

Hermione nodded and looked away from him, knowing that although it was hurtful, Ron was only trying to protect her in his own way. No matter what she went through or the older she got, he would always do that.

Draco watched the exchange hoping that whatever the Weasel said, Hermione would not listen to him. No matter what he believed, Draco knew that he had changed for the better. He was not the same person he had been in school, none of them were. He would just have to show all of them that he did not mean to hurt Hermione. He wanted to love her and he wanted her to love him back. That was the whole point in all of this and it felt good to know that she wanted to try this with him.

After that the day went by somewhat better. They all loved Amelia and wanted both Hermione and Amelia back into their lives. They understood why she had left, though they wished that she had not. By the time they all left, Hermione was certain that though things would be different, she would have all of her friends to stand by her side, even Ron.

After a long drawn out goodbye, where Hermione had to swear a thousand times that she would not disappear again, everyone left, leaving Hermione, Draco, and Amelia alone again. Though Hermione was happy now that Draco had called upon her friends without her permission, she had to sigh with relief that they were gone. It had been emotionally exhausting for her to go through all of this and she knew that as soon as everyone else found out she was back, there would be worse to deal with.

As she slid onto the couch in the sitting room, Draco sat next to her, happy to be alone with her at last. "Are you okay?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she was okay after such a trying day.

Hermione smiled and nodded at him, "Yeah, I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed. I am really happy that no one hates me like I thought they would." Hermione smiled, feeling tired now that everyone was gone.

"Does that mean you're no longer angry with me?" Draco tried, hoping that she really wasn't. He really had only just done this for her own good. He had known that her friends wouldn't hate her, and they really deserved to know that she was okay, even the Weasel.

Hermione looked over at him and smiled, "Yes I am still mad at you! You went behind my back and made a decision that I should have made on my own." She said watching his face fall a little. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "But if you hadn't then I would still be without my friends and they would still believe that something horrible had happened to me. For that I thank you for." She said, giggling a little at the grin that appeared on Draco's face.

"I knew they wouldn't hate you Hermione. No one in their right mind could hate you." Draco said, happy that although she said she was still mad, he knew that she wasn't. Today had gone very good and he only hoped that the days would get better.

"Thank you, for all of this. I really don't deserve your kindness, not after everything. Because of my stupidity and fear, you never got the chance to be with your own daughter, hell you didn't even know that you had a child." Hermione said, beginning to feel sorry for keeping him in the dark all this time.

"Don't start that again. I know your reasoning and it really is my fault to. Let's just move on from it. We have both learned and I for one do not plan on letting you go ever again." Draco said, pulling her closer to him.

Hermione said nothing, just smiled and cuddled into his warmness. They would be alright, they had to be. This felt so right for them and there was no way that it could turn out wrong. Hermione laughed at the way that things were going for them. Never in a million years would she have thought that Draco Malfoy and her would end up together.

* * *

_Authors Note: I know that it has been like a week and I am really sorry! With my new job, plus taking care of my kids it has been very difficult to find time to write...This is the first day that I have been off for the last week, but I will make a promise that every day that I am off of work, I will try my hardest to update! Stay with me because I am planning to make this a REALLY long and REALLY good story!_


End file.
